Come and dnace with me Michael
by MagdileanaO
Summary: A song fic for Franz Ferdinand's 'Michael'. OC/Miz/Maryse. Cheating leads Aviendha to a realistion and heartache. One-shot


**This si my first song fic, to Franz Ferdinand's Michael. Read and Review please I'd love feedback to help me get better. As usual I own nothing.**

*************************************************************************************************************88**

**This is where I'll be so heavenly,  
so come and dance with me Michael  
So sexy, I'm sexy,  
so come and dance with me Michael  
I'm all that you see, you wanna see,  
so come and dance with me Michael  
So close now, so close now,  
so come and dance with me, so come and dance with me, so come and dance  
with me**

A familiar feeling flooded Aviendha as she slung her gear bag down on the bench of the locker room. It was a potent mixture of heavenly happiness, and deep regret. She let herself do it again. She swore to herself it was the last time. He wasn't worth it anymore, she tried to reason to herself. There was something at stake now. Maryse was becoming a friend, real friend. In the WWE and Avi's hectic life in general, it's not something she wanted to take for granted. But Mike made her feel so good. Every opportunity that presented itself, she couldn't resist him. She wanted him. They got close. Sometimes she initiated it, sometimes he did. It would all be so easy if they worked as a couple. As great as he made her feel for that hour of so though she knew they didn't work. They tried. He made her feel sexy, wanted, loved even, but they didn't work. They hurt each other. Aviendha and Mike spent too much time crying and fighting for it to be worth it. A pang of gnawing guilt began to eat away at her as Maryse threw her gear bag down next to Aviendha's. She looked at Maryse. She seemed different today. Her smile was gone, something was bothering her. Aviendha reminded herself once again it had to be the last time.

'_Aviendha, I know'_ was all Maryse said. Aviendha hoped she misunderstood, or Maryse's English was failing her again.

'_Know what?'_ Aviendha replied, in a small voice. She knew what, but hoped to god she was wrong.

'_Why?' _was the only thing Maryse asked. Avi took a deep breath and braced herself. She had had this conversation in her head before. All her answers disappeared. It was something she had asked herself many times before. And to be honest, she was very upset with the answer she cam up with.

**Michael,  
you're the boy with all the leather hips,  
sticky hair, sticky hips,  
stubble on my sticky lips.**

Why could she not stay away from him? Why were they drawn to each other? Years after they had broken up, they still kept finding each other for random flings. Never more than a night at a time, never did they hang out before or after the sex. For awhile Aviendha had convinced herself it was just about sex. Nobody knew her better than Mike. It was always good. She was always attracted to him. Even now she found him incredibly sexy. Sub consciously she touched her lips. Sticky with cherry gloss, he had always loved the taste. Wearing it reminded her of him. And it usually spelled trouble. She couldn't tell Maryse it was about the sex. She had lied to her enough. She deserved the truth. Aviendha was just struggling with what the truth was.

If it were just about sex, they wouldn't keep sleeping together during other relationships. It didn't matter how serious they were about the other person, they found each other. Usually it didn't bother Aviendha. She had trained herself not to think about Mike returning to his hotel room after and climbing into bed with someone else. She didn't think about him holding them while they slept, waking up with somebody in his arms who wasn't her. If she went to his room, she refused to think about who he shared it with. She refused to let the women's clothes scattered around bother her. She ignored the two toothbrushes in the bathroom, side by side waiting to be used. It was enough to drive a person crazy if she allowed herself to think about it.

Aviendha looked at Maryse. She really didn't want to give an answer to her. Other women on the locker room had overheard. Mickie, Aviendha's only other close friend on RAW was listening intently. She had been one of the few who knew of Aviendha's guilty liaisons with Mike and had warned her numerous times she was playing with fire. Other women had had their suspicions for months. Maryse was looking increasingly more upset.

'_You don't know why.' _Maryse's voice was flat and Aviendha could hear the hint of a tremble.

'_I asked you if you had a problem with me dating Mike, and you said no.' _Maryse's voice got a little harsher.

**Michael,  
you're the only one I'd ever want  
only one I'd ever want  
only one I'd ever want  
Beautiful boys on a beautiful dancefloor**

It was true. Maryse and Mike had both arrived on RAW on the same night. Aviendha had hit the bar hard after the show. There was a bit of a party in a local bar to celebrate the new arrivals to the show, and say goodbye the ones leaving. Somehow Aviendha and Maryse had polished off a few bottles of red wine between them and a friendship was cemented. In the next few weeks Maryse and Mike had been scheduled to work together. Sparks had obviously flown as Maryse had taken Aviendha aside to see if she would be okay with her dating Mike. She explained how well they had been getting on, how sweet he was. Aviendha knew all of this good stuff, she had experienced it. Maryse was adamant though that she wouldn't go near him if it jeopardised their friendship. She knew they were exes. She thought it was well and truly over between them. The request for permission hit Aviendha like a freight train, but at first she didn't care. She would just stop seeing him. This could be the motivation she needed to break the cycle. So she said it would be okay.

A realisation hit Aviendha as Maryse walked into the club that night. She seen her wrap her arms around his neck as she came Mike on the dancefloor. They swayed together to the beat of the music. As Maryse stood up on tiptoes and lightly kissed him on the lips, Aviendha knew deep down she couldn't keep away from him. She would end up hurting Maryse, losing a friend. She did want Mike. Out of all the men out there, he was the one. She always came back to him; it must be for a reason. Aviendha hated herself for it. She hated herself for being weak. And she hated Mike for being the only one she wanted to dance with.

**Michael,  
you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore  
Michael,  
waiting on a silver platter now ... and nothing matters now**

'_How long?' _asked Maryse. '_How long before you slept with him?'._

Aviendha regretted her mental decision to be honest with Maryse.

'_A day'. _Aviendha felt like she was the worst person in the world. Maryse's mouth hung open. It was not the answer she expected. She treated Aviendha as a friend. She had asked her if she had a problem. And all Aviendha had given her was a day of being Mike's girlfriend untainted. A day. She has suspected Avi wasn't totally okay with it. She had even suspected Avi might still have a little thing for him. She never suspected just a day though.

Maryse muttered something in French. She took a deep breath. Her lips pursed in anger. Aviendha had more though. If she was being honest, she might as well spill.

'_It wasn't just you Maryse' _Aviendha began. _'It's been going on for years. It never really stopped. We always find each other. I didn't realise I really wanted him until you had him. That night in the club, you were dancing. I wished it were me. I wanted to stop though, I did. But he was just there, and I could take him, like I have done in the past. I didn't mean to hurt you.'_

Maryse didn't answer her. So many things added up now. Mike had always been secretive. He didn't like to talk about Aviendha. Whenever Maryse asked him about their past he shut up. He got tense. She had answered everything he had asked of her. Either he was still in love with Aviendha, or he was a serious rat. Sadly, Maryse now suspected the former.

**So strong now, its strong now  
so come and dance with me Michael  
I'm all that you see, you wanna see  
so come and dance with me Michael  
So close now, its close now,  
so come and dance with me, so come and dance with me**

'_I have nothing more to say to you.' _Maryse spat. Aviendha shrugged. She had every right in the world to be angry. It made Avi feel a little better to get a reaction. She had done a bad thing. She was being selfish. She had wanted Mike so bad, so strongly, that she didn't care who she hurt in the process. Until now. Maryse took up her bag and left in a flurry. Mickie shook her head n Avi's direction. Avi felt upset. Bot foe Mike, but for Maryse.

Maryse had been a friend. This was one relationship she couldn't hand on to by her finger nails using sex. It was one sex had destroyed. The sad thing was that Aviendha and Mike probably still wouldn't work. Sure they might try again now. Both were single and in love, but it would end as it always did. They would move onto other people but find each across a dance floor in a club again. They would get close. They would feel strongly about each other for a night. Common sense would prevail and they'd part again in the morning. Aviendha would experience that familiar mix of heavenly happiness at ast nights memories, and deep regret because she was even more entrenched in limbo than before.

At least no other time would be more painful than this. She couldn't lose the same friends twice.


End file.
